User input on graphical user interfaces may be imprecise, especially when considering small apparatuses, such as portable apparatuses. Different approaches have been presented for being an aid to the user for making user input. However, either the user input is not easy or precise enough, or the apparatus will be too rigid in its aid to the user since an apparatus never can predict all intentions of a user. Thus, there is a need for improving user interaction with the graphical user interface.